Plants vs. Zombies X: Enter to Infinity
If you wanna join the team go to THIS BLOG! '' 'Plants vs. Zombies X: Enter to Infnity 'is the sequel of ''Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe and the second game of Reapeageddon's Infinity Series. It is made by Reapeageddon's Armageddon Games! Jay and Silent Bob return along wth Shad. Harvey and 3 fellow PVZCC characters makes a debut. The game has ORIGINAL art Description If you played PvZI:TPU, you'll definitley LOVE this one! Plants vs. Zombies X: Enter to Infinity is the official sequel to PvZI:TPI! What's new? Features? Lemme show ya! NEW PLANTS! Such as, Thundew, Mud-shroom and many more! NEW ZOMBIES! Good luck :D THE NEW, PVZCC COMMUNITY! Play games the user creates! This mode allows you to: Make your own levels Make your own games Make your own plants Make your own zombies! OCULUS RIFT MODE! Use your Oculus Rift so you could see the plants battle through your balcony! You can still plant plants. WOW! NEW CHARACTERS! Harvey and 3 PVZCC users makes a debut! NEW WORLDS! Yeah! These worlds have new features! DIMENSION PARTICLES? REMOVED! Encounter new worlds without wasting your time with those! THE FUN NEVER EVER EVER, DIES! Play the levels you already encountered all day and all night! Areas The Lawn - The first level. 5 Days of Tutorial. Teen Dave's Secret Hideout - The real adventure starts here! Lasts for 10 Days. The Zombot Party Crasher boss fight takes place here. Forest of Darkness - The first night level! Lasts for 10 Days. The Zombot Wood Chopper boss fight takes place here. The Cave - The second night level! Lasts for 10 Days. The Zombot Goblinator boss fight takes place here. The Park of Light - A day level with chairs blocking the way, catapults can lob over them! Dragon Disharmony (Day 5) and the Zombot Park-a-tron boss fights take place here. Sunny Lagoon - This level takes place in a beach and produces more sun than usual. The Seeweed Tyrant (Day 5) and the Zombot Shark-inator (Day 10) boss fights take place here. The 2MNYSTF Mall - Despite that it takes place in the day, Sun doesn't fall from the sky. The Overshopper (Day 5) and the Zombot Mall Seller (Day 10) boss fights take place here. The 8 Amusement Park - The only world that has 8 days. The 8 Fanatic (Day 5) and the Zombot 8 (Day 8) boss fight takes place here. The City of Crime - a night level. Zombies spawn faster than usual. The Thiefster (Day 5) and the Zombot Crime Prime (Day 10) boss fights take place here. Ani-world- This world focuses on MANY many anime... The Kawaii Sketcher (Day 5) and the Zombot Chibi Machine (Day 10) boss fights take place here Temple of the Ra Zombie - Normal Sun and Big Sun spawn frequently and one of the Plants you planted will be removed for sacrifice. The Sun God Zombie (Day 5) and the Zombot Sun Crusher (Day 10) boss fights take place here. Water Park Mania - More Water is now encountered! The Really Strict Lifeguard (Day 5) and the Zombot Oc-tron (Day 10) boss fights take place here. Town of Lakes - The first Water-Fog-Night world. The Night-Vision Hunter (Day 5) and the Zombot Bright Tronner (Day 10) boss fights take place here. The Castle of Internet - The music is always random music found in YouTube. The Troll King (Day 5) and the Zombot TP-LINKer (Day 10) boss fights take place here. The Central of Infinity - The final world of the game. It has 20 days and a boss rush (The Day 5 ones, not Day 10) is included in Day 5. Another boss rush (Day 10 not Day 5) is included in Day 10. Day 15 features a boss fight with The Doctor and Day 20 features the final boss, Neo Zombot X. Changes *Oculus Rift is now compatible *PVZCC Community has been added. A Wikia account is needed to make your own levels, plants, zombies, and games *Acts are removed *Almanac Anylizer was reverted into the Surburban Almanac Entry *Players now have dialogues *Starting with the Park of Light, there are now 2 bosses in 1 world! Plants Returning from the last game More pics coming soon New Plants